Embodiments described herein relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that images a subject based on an electrocardiographic signal from the subject.
When a subject is imaged by non-contrast MRA (Magnetic Resonance Angiography), a flow void is prone to occur if data is acquired in a systole. Therefore, imaging is carried out in synchronization with heartbeats so that data can be acquired in a diastole.
There is known a technology for re-acquiring data if an artifact is produced when imaging is carried out in synchronization with heartbeats. (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-061545.)
There are cases where after a preparation pulse, such as an inversion pulse, is transmitted, a predetermined wait time is provided before data is acquired. Data may be acquired in a systole if the cardiac cycle of the subject fluctuates in such a case and the image quality is degraded by a flow void.